


Lico and Solangelo Collection

by Supernatural_Nekosis



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:03:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2472542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernatural_Nekosis/pseuds/Supernatural_Nekosis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just random one/two shots of three of my favorite(and adorable) characters in the Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus series! :33</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lico and Solangelo Collection

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! First story on AO3, and I hope you all enjoy! Send me requests to do on these three cuties if ya want! I'll do my best to fulfil them!! :33

Bells

Leo was serious this time. Nico di Angelo NEEDS a bell. Twenty times that day Nico had 'snuck' up on the Repair Boy and scared the living life out him. Leo, being sick of being scared by the boy of Hades, locks himself in his cabin and works. He works and works until he's done. Satisfied with the outcome, he grins and sets his plan into action.  
"Oh Nicooo~!" He singsongs his name, a sneaky smile plastered to his face. As if on cue, the Ghost King appears next to Leo. "....Yes? What is it?" He looks up at Leo, being sadly abit shorter than the pyrokinetic teen. Leo's smile grows. "I made something for you!"  
"You..... made something for me?.." Nico was slightly confused, yet he didn't show it. "Yeah! Of course I did! You're my friend...!" Leo smiles even more. "....I'm your friend?" Nico questions his statement, kind of not sure if he meant it. I mean, who'd want to be friends with an 'Emo Death Boy'? No one. None that Nico could think of, at least. "Dude. Yes..! Course you're my friend! Close your eyes, okay? Trust me." That smile seemed genuine,.... and, it was Leo.... one of the people 'closest' to him since they went on this mission. "..Alright...." He closes his eyes, and Leo carefully puts on his latest contraption around Nico's neck. Then, he lightly presses his lips against Nico's, this shocking the boy. His eyes shoot open and he kind of jumps. But,.... he doesn't pull away. 'Oh my Gods, he's adorable...!' Leo muses this to himself, his hand lightly tapping the silver and black skull shaped bell that hung around Nico's neck, it giving out an audible, but tolerable sound of a bell chime. Nico goes abit red at this, pulling away and shadow traveling himself to Kansas in a small burst of adorable embarrassment. "Man, I'm the best." Leo laughs, smiling still. "Put a bell around Nico di Angelo's neck and in a way confessed my undying love to him." This day was totally awesome.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short, but I'm going to see how well this was received first, and after, if you all enjoyed, I'll make the chapters longer for you guys!! :333


End file.
